dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Denizen of Valiancy (3.5e Race)
=Denizens of Valiancy= Summary::The soothing light of the full moon, the voice that pierces the shadows in the dead of night. Personality A denizen of valiancy is what would be called good in the eyes of most living beings. They will protect those who cannot do so for themselves in a heartbeat, and punish those who commit an evil act even faster. When it comes to civilization they are often found as guardsmen or members of church clergies, seeing as these position are most fitting for their particular behavior. Physical Description A denizen of valiancy would appear as a human if it weren't for the fact that their skin glows with a bright white light at all times. They are able to dim this light, but never to the point that it has vanished. A denizen of valiancy stands 6'1" tall on average and weighs anywhere from 120 to 200 lbs. Relations Denizens of valiancy will get along with other beings incredibly well, unless of course the other being's race has been attacking or enslaving others, in which case, a denizen can be very prejudiced. Alignment A denizen of valiancy is always good, no matter what. Lands A denizen of valiancy will always call the place that they sleep 'home', and as long as they keep coming back to that same location to sleep, they will have an emotional attachment to that place. They have no problem leaving that place behind though, but the more nights they spent there, the sadder they would be when they leave. Denizens of valiancy originate on the Positive Energy Plane. Religion Denizens of valiancy don't worship any particular god as an entire race. Language A denizen of valiancy will learn the languages that would allow them to help the most. Names Denizen of valiancy names are given by the mother of the child unless the mother is unable to do so, in which case the father or closest relative will give the child a name. A denizen will never lie about his name. Racial Traits * , , , . * ( ) * * Denizen of valiancy base land speed is 30 feet. * A denizen of valiancy is proficient with light martial weapons and light armor. * Darkvision out to 60 feet. * A denizen of valiancy is always good. * Due to a denizen of valiancy's glowing skin they receive a −1 to all hide checks unless every piece of skin is covered. * A denizen of valiancy's skin provides illumination out to 30 feet and shadowy illumination out to 60 feet at its brightest. * Racial Hit Die: A denizen of valiancy begins with three levels of outsider, which provide 3d8 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +3, and base saving throw bonuses of Fort +3, Ref +3, and Will +3. * Racial Skills: A denizen of valiancy's levels in outsider give it skill points equal to 6 x (8 + Int modifier). Its class skills are Listen, Search, and Spot. * Racial Feats: A denizen of valiancy receives two feats because of its levels in outsider. * Calming (Ex): A denizen of valiancy is entitled to attempt a diplomacy check with a given being at any given time if the goal of talking is to try and talk the other being down and the denizen knows the language of the being. Additionally, when rushing a diplomacy check, the denizen only takes a −5 penalty to the check. * Automatic Languages: Common. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). See the Speak Language skill. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::3 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race